Equilibre fuyant
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Voilà à quoi je suis réduite, à présent. La drogue. Ca fait deux ans, oui, deux ans que tu m'a abandonné. J'ai essayé de tenir le coup, je t'assure... Mais au bout d'un moment, tout le monde craque. C'est humain, non ? Dans tous les cas, moi j'ai craqué.


**Equilibre fuyant**

**Pas besoin de m'épiloguer là-dessus, je crois que ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais ****_j'aime _****les dramas. Certains aiment le chocolat (le rapport? aucun. Juste pour voir si vous suiviez ^^), et bah moi j'aime ce type de fiction, alors excusez-moi si je me fais plaisir...**

**...**

Je repousse les draps blancs qui se collent à ma peau pour me lever mollement. Je n'ai pas le courage de me lever, et pourtant je le fais. Je me dirige vers la vitre, comme dans un rêve, le cerveau embrumé. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas encore endormie. Cela fait des heures que je fixe le plafond à me ruminer des idées noires, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. A croire que Morphée ne m'aime pas et veuille me punir en ne m'accordant pas un peu de repos.

Je pose mon front brûlant sur la vitre recouverte d'une buée glaciale, et le choc thermique me fit un peu de bien. Dehors, les nuages cachent la Lune. Je porte la cigarette que j'ai dans la main à ma bouche. Je sens le poison prendre lentement place dans mes poumons. Chaque recoins, chaque parcelle, chaque creux, rien n'y échappe. Lentement, j'expire, laissant la fumée former un long panache blanc dans la pénombre du soir.

Du poison. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduite, depuis maintenant plus de 2 ans. Oui, du poison, _mon _poison. Manipulateur comme moi, comme tout ce qu'il y a dans la pièce.

Nouvelle bouffée. Nouvelle avancée de la fumée dans mon organisme. Elle épouse la forme de mes poumons, m'oppresse. Une drogue qui me tue, voilà ce que je suis obligée de prendre. Mais j'aime ça, et c'est indispensable pour moi.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là, déjà ? Depuis 2 ans, je le sais, je ne suis plus la même. Plus agressive. Plus dépendante. Plus sombre aussi. Tout comme cette drogue qui prend forme en moi, qui fait partie de moi, de ma vie. Une obsession. Quelle ironie, tout de même. Ce poison, il est vital pour moi, même s'il me tue. Il me bouffe et me fait vivre à la fois. Il me rend dépendante, mais avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être plus libre que jamais.

Depuis donc 2 ans je dois en prendre tout les jours, voir parfois plusieurs fois en 24 heures. Je peux devenir violente si je n'ai pas ma dose. Harry a essayé de me confisquer mon paquet, une fois, i peu près 6 ou 7 mois, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne me souviens plus de rien, de toute façon. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il l'a senti passer et il s'en souviens encore. Depuis que je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital, plus personne n'ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin. C'est un cercle vicieux, tout ça. Il n'y a pas, il n'y a plus d'issue. Je m'y suis enfermée toute seule, et je suis condamnée, à présent. Leurs campagnes moldues et sorcières pour arrêter de fumer n'est qu'une gigantesque illusion.

Je laisse lentement échapper la fumée de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Doucement, comme au ralenti, l'épais nuage vient s'écraser contre la vitre, essayant de fuir. Mais il est à moi, ce poison, jamais je ne le laisserais partir. Je reporte ma cigarette à la bouche et en tire une nouvelle bouffée, tandis que le bout de la clope rougeoit, comme prise de colère. Et elle peut être en colère, parce que je fous ma vie en l'air à cause d'elle.

A oui, c'est vrai. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je me suis mise à fumer. C'est depuis ce jour fatal, tragique. Inoubliable aussi, mais pas à prendre dans le même sens. Inoubliable dans le sens que ça m'a hanté et ça a foutu ma vie en l'air. Dans le sens que ça ne m'a plus quitté depuis.

Je ne mange plus et ne dors presque plus. Mes amis s'inquiètent, et c'est ce que toute personne dotée d'un esprit assez critique aurait dit en me voyant. De grandes cernes mauves soulignent les yeux, mises encore plus en valeur à cause de mon teint blafard. J'ai beaucoup maigri, je suis presque squelettique, il n'y a plus que de la peau autour de mes os. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne comprendront jamais. Il faut être dans le même cas que moi pour prétendre qu'on me comprend.

Au fond, ma vie est en équilibre, mais menace à tout bout de champ de plonger. Un équilibre bancal, fuyant. Oui, c'est ça. Ma vie est un équilibre fuyant. Voilà ce que je suis devenue, en fin de compte. Un corps sans vie, éteint. Juste assez animé pour se tuer. Je regarde la cigarette s'éteindre, doucement, pour retomber par terre comme un cadavre. Oui, c'est moi le cadavre.

Mais celui qui m'a enlevé toute envie de vivre, c'est bien toi. Pourquoi tu as disparu, cet été là, il y a deux ans ? C'est à cause de toi que je me drogue. Pour tenir le coup, peut-être, ou pour oublier. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. T'oublier.

Mais comment je peux faire ça ? C'est tout simplement impossible. J'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces, ça ne marche pas. Soudain, il y a un petit déclic, et une musique basse fuse. Je n'ai pas le courage de m'écarter de la fenêtre pour aller l'arrêter. Alors je laisse les notes emplirent la pièce d'une touche de nostalgie profonde. Dès les premiers accords, je la reconnais. Je l'ai écouté en boucle toute la nuit. _Summertime Sadness*._

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime Sadness  
I just wanted you to know that baby you're the best_

Je ferme les yeux. Oui, comme le dit la chanson, je voulais juste que tu saches que tu es le meilleur. Le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais connu...

Je m'efforce de retenir mes larmes. Trop de souvenirs déferlaient en moi d'un coup, comme le font les vagues d'un tsunami : brusquement, brutalement, à en couper le souffle.

_I got my red dress on tonight  
__Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
__Got my hair up real big beauty queen style  
__High heels off, I'm feeling alive !_

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. J'ai envie de crier, mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'ai perdu toute force depuis que tu m'a quitté. Oh, tu me manques tellement... Je te déteste, aussi, je te déteste parce que tu es parti sans me prévenir. Et je me déteste également, je me déteste pour ne pas t'avoir retenu.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je suis perdue. Je ne saurais même pas dire où je suis et comment je m'appelle. Car avec toi tu as emporté tout nos bons moments. Tu es égoiste, en fait. Tu grades tout pour toi. Tu m'a pris mon amour, tu m'a volé tous mes sourires et mon coeur est parti quand on t'a enterré. Oui, tu es égoiste. Tu n'a pas le droit !Tu ne m'a laissé que les mauvais moments. Qui se tape toute la tristesse, la nostalgie, qui se tape de la drogue pour tenir le coup et les musiques nostalgiques ? Moi.

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
__Telephone wires above all sizzling loke a snare  
__Honey, I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore_

Oui, je sens mon corps en feu, qui brûle et bouillonne de l'intérieur. Je sens partout, même dans l'air, ton regard de braise et ton esprit qui me disait doucement, employant une voix calme pour ne pas me faire peur, ce que je devais faire. Non, je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus peur de rien, je suis insensible depuis que je prend ma drogue.

Je sais que tout ça doit finir.

_I'm feeling electric tonight  
__Cruising down the coast going by 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
Oh if I go, I'll be happy tonight_

Ces paroles sont si justes, je le sais. Car oui, ce soir je me sens...électrique. Je sais que ce n'est pas la drogue; c'est toi. Le souvenir de ton sourire, de tes yeux pétillants de malice, de tes rires et de tes baisers, oui tout m'obsède. Oh oui, si je pars, je serais heureuse. Heureuse d'en finir avec ce cauchemar de la drogue, avec cet enfer de vivre sans toi. Heureuse aussi de te retrouver et de rester à tes côtés sans plus jamais qu'on soit séparés.

_I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best I've got that summertime,  
Summertime sadness,  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
_

Oui, bien sûr que je suis triste. Cette "tristesse d'été" ne me laissera sans doute jamais. Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Je t'en prie, aide-moi ! Peux-tu me donner une preuve que je te rejoindrais ? Et voilà, maintenant je deviens folle. Folle parce que je parle dans le vide, folle parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et aussi folle parce que j'ai réussis à tenir 2 ans sans craquer (mis à part que j'ai commencé à me shooter). Il n'y a que les personnes comme ça qui peuvent rester aussi longtemps sans essayer rejoindre celui qu'ils aiment.

_I think I'll love you forever,  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies  
Late is better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive  
_

Je pense que je vais t'aimer pour toujours. D'ailleurs, ce n'en n'est pas la preuve ? Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'aime un mort, là. Tu me manques, c'est infernal. Tu me manques comme le soleil manque aux étoiles, c'est impossible à vivre sans péter les plombs. Tu ne m'en veux pas, dis ? Je veux dire, si je ne te rejoins que maintenant. Parce que tard, c'est mieux que jamais, non? En tout cas, j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Mais maintenant j'en peux plus. C'est peut-être parce que la nuit est claire; c'est peut-être parce que les étoiles me font penser aux éclats de tes yeux... Mais ton visage est plus beau que tout ce joli paysage.

Oui, je n'en peux plus. Je veux te voir, une fois, au moins une fois. Mais pour de vrai, pas comme ces souvenirs à demi-effacés par le temps à force d'essayer de se remémorer. Et la seule façon, c'est de mourir. Je n'ai pas peur, parce que je sais que je vais te retrouver à l'autre bout du tunnel. Je suis déjà impatiente de revoir ton visage.

Je sais que je prends la bonne décision. Parce que tu me l'a chuchoté, cette nuit. Oui, je le sais. Ou du moins, je l'espère... Je ne veux pas de faire du mal aux autres. Je veux qu'ils sachent qu'ils vont me manquer, mais quitte à mourir autant que j'y sois prête. De toute manière, j'étais déjà en train de me tuer.

Je n'en peux plus. Je me précipite vers mon armoire, et ouvre un tiroir à la volée. Des dizaines de flacons contenant des produits toxiques roulent à l'intérieur. Oui, comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a pas que la cigarette qui me rend accro. Il y a aussi toutes ces autres drogues.

J'en prend une au hasard, et retourne vers la fenêtre. Je verse dans ma main deux ou trois cachets. Mais comme je veux être sûre de ne pas rater mon coup, je renverse tout le flacons dans le creux de ma paume. Avec ça, je sais que je ne survivrai pas.

Je me retourne vers la fenêtre pour voir une dernière fois le ciel étoilé. J'hésite. Soudain, les nuages s'éclipsent et laissent apparaître la Lune, ronde et gourmande, parfaite. Je souris. Je sais que c'est ton signe, que tu me dis, à ta manière, que je fais le bon choix. Aveuglement, je me fis à ton conseil. Comme avant. Mais le passé est derrière nous. Il n'y a plus que le présent et l'avenir, maintenant.

Je veux mettre fin à cette vie qui reste sur un équilibre fuyant.

Je t'aime.

Je renverse ma tête et avale tout d'un coup, puis je m'écroule par terre.

J'arrive.

* * *

**Désolé encore pour cet OS pas très gai... **

**/!\ J'aimerai préciser que ce n'est pas une "ode" à la gloire de la drogue /!\**


End file.
